wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stolica
: Jeśli szukasz artykułu o mieście Lordaeron, zwanym też Stolicą patrz: 'Miasto Stołeczne'' '''Stolica - miasto, w którym znajduje się siedziba centralnych organów administracyjnych państwa lub innego tworu polityczno-administracyjnego. W serii World of Warcraft mianem stolicy określa się główną siedzibę jakiejś rasy, gdzie urzęduje jakiś przywódca rasowy. Z racji podziału świata na Przymierze i Hordę funkcjonują także stolice obu z tych frakcji. Niektóre z ras mają jedną stolicę, jak w przypadku krasnoludów oraz gnomów jest to Żelazna Kuźnia, natomiast w przypadku Hordy za taką uchodzi Orgrimmar, gdzie prócz orków siedzibę mają też trolle dżunglowe. W stolicach można znaleźć kupców, nauczycieli mistrzów latania, banki, domy aukcyjne, kuźnie i karczmy. W tych należących do ras znaleźć można też teleporty do innych głównych miast lub do innych lokacji. Miejsca te dzielą się na trzy główne odłamy: rasy, frakcji i sanktuaria. Stolice rasy służą za główną bazę dla grywalnej rasy. Stolica frakcji służy za kwatery główne frakcji, w przypadku ras grywalnych są to stolice Przymierza i Hordy, czyli Wichrogród i Orgrimmar. Ostatni z rodzajów - sanktuaria - to tak zwane stolice neutralne. W nich atakowanie NPC lub poszukiwaczy przygód z przeciwnej frakcji jest zabronione, a obie grupy mają swój obszar gdzie mogą wejść. W stolicach można też znaleźć środki transportu między głównymi stolicami jak łodzie w przypadku Przymierza czy zeppeliny w przypadku Hordy. Miejsca te służą graczom za główne miejsce spotkań, gdzie mogą handlować, wystawiać przedmioty na aukcje, brać udział w świętach obchodzonych w uniwersum Warcrafta czy nawet kupić u kwatermistrza pewne przedmioty, jak tabardy, plecaki czy płaszcze. Można tam też znaleźć przywódców rozmaitych frakcji i ras, dzięki czemu wiadomo, że jak trzeba szukać jakiejś rasy to szukać jej należy właśnie w tamtym miejscu i najlepiej w budynku, który stanowi główną budowlę w mieście. Stolice Przymierza Wichrogród *'Nazwa:' Wichrogród (ang. Stormwind City) *'Rasa:' ludzie *'Władca:' Wielki Król Anduin Wrynn *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Wichrogrodu *'Lokacja:' Knieja Elwynna, Wschodnie Królestwa (Azeroth) thumb|262px|Wichrogród, stolica ludzi i Przymierza.Wichrogród jest stolicą królestwa o tej samej nazwie, zwanego też parenaście lat wcześniej Królestwem Azeroth. Symbol miasta - złoty wizerunek lwa na niebieskim tle - szybko został przyjęty jako symbol Nowego Przymierza, gdyż Starego był symbol Lordaeronu, obecnie upadłego. Miasto wiele wycierpiało w trakcie Ery Chaosu, zostało zniszczone przez Starą Hordę w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny, by pod koniec Drugiej jego ruiny zostały wyzwolone, a następnie odbudowane jako Nowy Wichrogród. Miasto szybko się rozrosło dzięki ciężkiej pracy ocalałych Wichrogrodczan, a w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny zostało mianowane tymczasową stolicą Przymierza po zdradzie Arthasa i ludobójstwie Lordaeronu. W chwili obecnej pełni rolę ostatniego z istniejących jeszcze Siedmiu Królestw, a przez to i ostatniego bastionu ludzkości należących do Przymierza. Nie licząc tego zachowały się jeszcze będący w ruinie Burzogród, neutralny teraz Dalaran oraz izolacjonistyczny Kul Tiras ze stolicą w Boralusie. Wichrogród od niepamiętnych czasów rządzony jest przez dynastię Wrynnów, z czego najsłynniejsi to Barathen, Llane, Varian oraz Anduin. Niemal każdy z nich kończył swoje panowanie w większości w trakcie konfliktów przez śmierć na polu bitwy. Barathen zginął z rąk trolli dżunglowych, Llane dokonał żywota kiedy opanowana przez Cho'galla Garona wbiła mu swoje ostrze, Varian zaś zginął w trakcie walki z Płonącym Legionem podczas ostatniej inwazji na Azeroth. Obecnym władcą jest Anduin Wrynn, młody władca jaki dąży do pokoju, nawet jeśli oznacza to przelanie krwi. Dzięki staraniom jego ojca miasto stanowi perłę w koronie Przymierza i jest wcale nie gorszym miejscem niż Orgrimmar. Ponadto dzięki cudowi inżynierii - Podziemny Tramwaj, kolej łącząca Wichrogród z Żelazną Kuźnią. Miasto to, z racji że jest siedzibą Wielkiego Króla jest stolicą całego Przymierza, gdzie z Twierdzy Wichrogród podejmuje najważniejsze dla niego decyzje oraz kieruje wojskami całej frakcji jako głównodowodzący, jak również słucha raportów emisariuszy wszystkich frakcji i ras Przymierza. Żelazna Kuźnia *'Nazwa:' Żelazna Kuźnia (ang. Ironforge) *'Rasa:' krasnoludy Miedziobrode *'Władca:' Rada Trzech Młotów *'Przynależność:' klan Miedziobrodych *'Lokalizacja:' Dun Morogh, Wschodnie Królestwa (Khaz Modan) thumb|274px|Wrota Ironforge, stolicy Miedzobrodych.n n Gnomoregan *'Nazwa:' Gnomoregan (ang. Gnomeregan) *'Rasa:' gnomy *'Władca:' Wysoki Majster Gelbin Mekanownik *'Przynależność:' Gnomoregan *'Lokalizacja:' Dun Morogh, Wschodnie Królestwa (Khaz Modan) n n Darnassus *'Nazwa:' Darnassus *'Rasa:' Nocne Elfy, worgeni *'Władca:' Wysoka Kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind, Malfurion Stormrage *'Przynależność:' Państwo Kaldorei *'Lokalizacja:' Teldrassil, Kalimdor thumb|268px|Darnassus, stolica Wysokich Elfów.n n Exodar *'Nazwa:' Exodar *'Rasa:' draenei *'Władca:' Prorok Velen *'Przynależność:' Exodar *'Lokalizacja:' Wyspa Lazurowej Mgły, Kalimdor thumb|272px|Exodar, stolica draenei.n n Vindicaar *'Nazwa:' Vindicaar *'Rasa:' Świetliści draenei *'Władca:' Wielki Egzarcha Turalyon *'Przynależność:' Wielka Armia Światła *'Lokalizacja:' Wielki Mrok n n Szczelina Telogrusa *'Nazwa:' Szczelina Telogrusa (ang. Telogrus Rift) *'Rasa:' Elfy Pustki *'Władca:' Alleria Windrunner *'Przynależność:' Elfy Pustki *'Lokalizacja:' Nieokreślona n n Kuźnia Cienia *'Nazwa:' Kuźnia Cienia (ang. Shadowforge) *'Rasa:' krasnoludy Czarnorytne *'Władca:' Królowa-regentka Moira Thaurissan-Miedziobroda *'Przynależność:' Klan Czarnorytnych *'Lokalizacja:' Gorejący Wąwóz, Wschodnie Królestwa (Khaz Modan) n n Boralus *'Nazwa:' Boralus *'Rasa:' kul tirańscy ludzie *'Władca:' Katherine Proudmoore *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Kul Tiras *'Lokalizacja:' Brzmienie Tiragarde, Kul Tiras thumb|232px|Boralus, miasto stołeczne Kul Tirasu.n n Orle Gniazdo *'Nazwa:' Orle Gniazdo (ang. Aerie Peak) *'Rasa:' krasnoludy Dzikich Młotów *'Władca:' Falstad Wildhammer *'Przynależność:' klan Dzikich Młotów *'Lokalizacja:' Ostępy, Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron) thumb|262px|Szczyt Aerie, siedziba władz Dzikich Młotów.n n Ołtarz Siedmiu Gwiazd *'Nazwa:' Ołtarz Siedmiu Gwiazd (ang. Shrine of Seven Stars) *'Rasa:' pandareni, jinyu *'Władca:' Aysa Cloudsinger *'Przynależność:' Pandareni Tushui *'Lokalizacja:' Dolina Wiecznych Kwiatów, Pandaria n n Tarcza Burz *'Nazwa:' Tarcza Burz (ang. Stormshield) *'Rasa:' ludzie, krasnoludy, draenei, gnomy, Nocne Elfy, worgeni, pandareni *'Władca:' Wielka Marszałek Tremblade *'Przynależność:' Straż Wryna *'Lokalizacja:' Ashran, Alternatywny Draenor n n Stolice Hordy Orgrimmar *'Nazwa:' Orgrimmar *'Rasa:' orkowie, trolle dżunglowe *'Władca:' Wódz Varok Saurfang *'Przynależność:' Durotar *'Lokalizacja:' Durotar, Kalimdor thumb|280px|Orgrimmar, stolica orków i Hordy, przez pewien czas także stolica trolli z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni.Orgrimmar jest stolicą orków, tymczasową trolli kierowanych przez plemię Mrocznej Włóczni, a także i całej Hordy. Miasto powstało zaledwie kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach na Górze Hyjal, natomiast nieco później zaatakował je Lord Admirał Daelin Proudmoore, jednak ten został pokonany. Po tych wydarzeniach zaledwie w przeciągu mniej niż pół dekady miasto zmieniło się z drewnianego obozu w kamienne miasto dorównujące, a niekiedy nawet przewyższające swym pięknem ludzki Wichrogród. Miejsce to jest też miejscem rezydowania Wodza Wojennego, będącego odpowiednikiem Wielkiego Króla w szeregach Hordy. Jest on przywódcą politycznym i militarnym całej frakcji. Orgrimmar służy za jego główną siedzibę, to właśnie tutaj mieści się Forteca Gromasza, siedziba Wodza Wojennego oraz emisariuszy przywódców z całego Azeroth zrzeszonych w Hordzie. Pierwotnie na stanowisku tym znajdował się Thrall, po jego odejściu po wydarzeniach w Northrendzie jednak miejsce zajął jego uczeń, Garrosh Hellscream. Ten jednak upadł, stał się rasistą i bezlitosnym tyranem, co doprowadziło do Rebelii Mrocznej Włóczni. W wyniku oblężenia miasta ten stracił swoją funkcję, a nowym Wodzem Wojennym został Vol'jin. Ten jednak zginął podczas trzeciej inwazji Legionu na planetę. Obecnie Wodzem Wojennym jest Sylvanas Windrunner, Królowa Banshee i przywódczyni Opuszczonych. Orgrimmar jest pierwszym powstałych na Azeroth i w ogóle w całej historii wszechświata miastem stworzonym i zamieszkanym przez orków. Jako stolica Durotaru, pierwszego orkowego państwa, jest też miejscem gdzie zbierają się wodzowie wszystkich orczych klanów, z tym że obecnie są to w przeważającej ilości te klany, jakie należą do Durotaru, zatem klany Spaczonej czy Mrocznej Hordy się nie liczą. Również te ogłoszone przez Thralla i jego następców jako zdradzieckie nie znajdą tutaj schronienia, a jedynie więzienie. Miejsce to ma znaczenie kulturowe dla orków, ponieważ miasto to jest poświęcone trzem orczym bohaterom - Durotanowi, ojcowi Go'ela jaki zdołał pokazać orkom inną ścieżkę niż demoniczne zepsucie i uchronić część z nich przed tym losem; Orgrimowi Doomhammerowi, przywódcy Starej Hordy jaki zgładził okrutnego Czarnorękiego oraz Radę Cienia, dając orkom szansę na wyrwanie się z demonicznej niewoli i wreszcie Grommashowi Hellscreamowi, nauczycielowi Go'ela jaki nauczył go jak żyć wedle pradawnych tradycji, pomógł mu wyruszyć do Kalimdoru, a następnie odpokutował grzechy swoje i całej rasy zabijając Mannorotha, samemu jednak tracąc przez to życie. Wyspy Echa *'Nazwa:' Wyspy Echa (ang. Echo Isles) *'Rasa:' trolle dżunglowe *'Władca:' Szaman Rokhan *'Przynależność:' Plemię Mrocznej Włóczni *'Lokalizacja:' Durotar, Kalimdor thumb|262px|Wyspy Echa, stolica trolli.n n Gromowy Totem *'Nazwa:' Gromowy Totem (ang. Thunder Totem) *'Rasa:' Wysokogórscy taureni *'Władca:' Wódz Mayla Highmountain *'Przynależność:' Plemię Wysokogórskie *'Lokalizacja:' Wysokogóra, Zniszczone Wyspy n n Podmiasto *'Nazwa:' Podmiasto (ang. Undercity) *'Rasa:' nieumarli Opuszczeni *'Władca:' Królowa Banshee Wódz Wojenna Sylvanas Windrunner *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Opuszczonych *'Lokalizacja:' Polany Tirisfal, Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron) thumb|260px|Podziemia Podmiasta, stolicy Opuszczonych.n n Gromowe Urwisko *'Nazwa:' Gromowe Urwisko (ang. Thunder Bluff) *'Rasa:' taureni *'Władca:' Wódz Baine Bloodhoof *'Przynależność:' Zjednoczone Plemiona Taurenów *'Lokalizacja:' Mulgor, Kalimdor thumb|264px|Thunder Bluff, stolica Zjednoczonych Plemion Taurenów.n n Garadar *'Nazwa:' Garadar *'Rasa:' Orkowie Mag'har *'Władca:' Wielka Matka Geyah *'Przynależność:' Mag'har *'Lokalizacja:' Nagrand, Rubieże n n Dazar'alor *'Nazwa:' Dazar'alor *'Rasa:' Zandalariańskie trolle *'Władca:' Królowa Talanji *'Przynależność:' Imperium Zandalaru *'Lokalizacja:' Zuldazar, Zandalar n n Srebrna Luna *'Nazwa:' Srebrna Luna (ang. Silvermoon) *'Rasa:' Krwawe Elfy *'Władca:' Lord Regent Lor'themar Theron *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Quel'Thalas *'Lokalizacja:' Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni, Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron (Quel'Thalas)) thumb|264px|Srebrna Luna, stolica Quel'Thalas - królestwa Krwawych Elfów.n n Ołtarz Dwóch Księżyców *'Nazwa:' Ołtarz Dwóch Księżyców (ang. Shrine of Two Moons) *'Rasa:' pandareni, hozeni *'Władca:' Ji Firepaw *'Przynależność:' Pandareni Huojin *'Lokalizacja:' Dolina Wiecznych Kwiatów, Pandaria n n Przystań Wody Zęzowej *'Nazwa:' Przystań Wody Zęzowej (ang. Bilgewater Harbor) *'Rasa:' gobliny *'Władca:' Książę Kupiecki Jastor Gallywix *'Przynależność:' Kartel Wody Zęzowej *'Lokalizacja:' Aszara, Kalimdor thumb|266px|Przystań Wody Zęzowej, stolica Kartelu Wody Zęzowej.Przystań Wody Zęzowej została założona krótko po tym, gdy uciekinierzy z Kezan trafili na Zagubione Wyspy, skąd następnie uratowały ich oddziały Hordy. W podzięce za ocalenie przez nich Thralla, założyciela Hordy i przy okazji najpotężniejszego szamana na świecie, przyjęto ich do Nowej Hordy, a następnie pozwolono osiedlić się w Kalimdorze. Dostali pod panowanie dotychczas sporną krainę znaną szerzej jako Aszara. Gobliny natychmiast zaczęły przemieniać tą piękną krainę do własnych potrzeb. Wybudowały rakietostradę, aby można było szybko się przemieszczać z jednego punktu do drugiego. Dodatkowo rozpoczęły działalność górniczą na południowym zachodzie, a na górze nieopodal wybrzeża wznieśli Pałac Przyjemności Gallywixa służący za centrum ich władzy. Krainę przemienili tak, aby z lotu przypominała symbol Hordy. Na jej środku, czyli na wyspie w kształcie romba, postawili swoją nową stolicę - Przystań Wody Zęzowej. Kiedy tylko stolica powstała jako natychmiastowe miasto błyskawicznie stała się jednym z najważniejszych portów w okolicy. Razem z Zatoką Ostrej Pięści stała się jednym z głównych portów Hordy - zatoka na południu była portem stolicy Durotaru i całej Hordy, natomiast zatoka w Aszarze stała się portem Kartelu Wody Zęzowej i przez to jednym z głównych portów marynarki wojennej Hordy. Szybko wydało się, że Książę Handlowy ma gdzieś problemy mieszkańców. W mieście zaczęło być coraz mniej miejsca, co więcej zaczęło brakować przestrzeni na rozbudowę. Rozwój miasta doprowadził do znacznych miast w Azsharze, między innymi powstały platformy wydobywcze. Suramar *'Nazwa:' Suramar (ang. Suramar City) *'Rasa:' Nocno Urodzeni *'Władca:' Pierwsza Arkanistka Thalyssra *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Suramaru *'Lokalizacja:' Suramar, Zniszczone Wyspy n n Wojenna Włócznia *'Nazwa:' Wojenna Włócznia (ang. Warspear) *'Rasa:' orkowie, nieumarli, taureni, trolle dżunglowe, Krwawe Elfy, gobliny, pandareni *'Władca:' Wielki Pan Wojny Volrath *'Przynależność:' Włócznia Vol'jina *'Lokalizacja:' Ashran, Alternatywny Draenor n n Sanktuaria (Neutralne stolice) Shattrath *'Nazwa:' Shattrath, Miasto Światła (ang. Shattrath, City of Light) *'Rasa:' wszystkie rasy Przymierza, Hordy i Rubieży *'Władca:' A'dal, Ishanah, Voren'thal Prorok *'Przynależność:' Sha'tar, Aldor, Wróżbici *'Lokalizacja:' Puszcza Terokkar, Rubieże thumb|268px|Shattrath, Miasto Światła, jakiej jest uważane za kulturową i dyplomatyczną stolicę Rubieży.n n Dalaran *'Nazwa:' Dalaran *'Rasa:' wszystkie rasy śmiertelne Azeroth *'Władca:' Kirin Tor *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Dalaranu *'Lokalizacja:' Pogórze Hillsbradzkie, Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron) (do 27 ADP); Las Kryształowej Pieśni, Northrend (27-29 ADP); Ruchomy (29-31 ADP); Zniszczony Brzeg, Zniszczone Wyspy (od 31 ADP) thumb|282px|Dalaran, uważany za stolicę kulturalną, naukową i magiczną całego Azeroth, jak również miejsce spotkań wielu liderów Przymierza i Hordy.Dalaran jest miastem o charakterze magokracji - władzę tam dzierżą magowie. W trakcie rozbicia Imperium Aratoru na Siedem Królestw pierwsi ludzcy magowie znaleźli polanę nad Jeziorem Lordamere, gdzie wznieśli wspaniałe miasto. Jego centrum była Cytadela Kirin Toru - rady magów rządzącej aglomeracją. Przez długi czas miejsce to było siedzibą niemal całego świata nauki i magii, przybywali tam niemalże wszyscy uczeni. Do czasu Ery Chaosu. Otóż podczas Drugiej Wojny i krótko po niej Orcza Horda zaatakowała mury Dalaranu, jednak przegrała. Gdy miała miejsce Trzecia Wojna magowie wsparli Lordaeron i Quel'Thalas w walce z Plagą, lecz nie zdołali jej unicestwić. Co gorsza nieumarli zniszczyli również Dalaran. Kel'Thuzad, główny sługa Króla Lisza, razem z wybrańcem władcy żywych trupów Arthasem Menethilem przyzwali potężnego demona Archimonde'a, który przy pomocy jednego czasu obrócił miasto w ruinę, rozpoczynając demoniczną inwazję na Azeroth. Ci jednak przegrali w rezultacie czego Plaga uwolniła się od ich wpływów, a śmiertelnicy ocalili świat, jednocześnie niszcząc dowództwo Płonącego Legionu i mnóstwo sił Ner'zhula. Oddziały Królestwa Dalaranu zdołały przybyć do ruin gdy tylko ognie Trzeciej Wojny i Wyniesienia Króla Lisza zgasły. Dzięki temu zbudowali krąg, którym otoczyli ruiny, następnie rozpoczynając jego odbudowę. Przedstawiciele Kirin Toru zapewnili wszystkich, że nie mają wobec nikogo, nawet wobec nowo powstałej frakcji nieumarłych znanej jako Opuszczeni, wrogich zamiarów. Trudności sprawiały im niedobitki Plagi oraz liczne oszalałe zwierzęta, dotknięte przez Zarazę Nieumarłych. W latach 22-27 ADP magowie obserwowali z niepokojem narodziny Nowej Hordy w Orgrimmarze oraz Nowego Przymierza w Wichrogrodzie oraz wstąpienia do pierwszej strony barykady Opuszczonych, a do drugiej - Nocnych Elfów. Magowie oficjalnie pozostawali neutralni, lecz nieoficjalnie wspierani byli przez Przymierze, tak jak Podmiasto wspierało magów przybyłych tam z frakcji Hordy. W trakcie Wojny Ogniwa Dalaran zmuszony był wzbić się w powietrze, żeby przetrwać walkę ze smokami Malygosa. Na szczęście ich ucieczka zakończyła się pomyślnie, a wkrótce potem siły Przymierza, Hordy i Porozumienia Smoczych Aspektów zniszczyły niebieskiego smoka, który chciał zabrać śmiertelnikom wszelką magię. Po tym wydarzeniu Dalaran został neutralną stolicą. W trakcie Wojny Przeciwko Królowi Liszowi pełnił swego rodzaju rolę stolicy świata - przybyli tam wszyscy, co mieli dosyć walk Przymierza i Hordy, jak również odbywały się rozmowy liderów przeciwnych sobie frakcji, w tym Wielkiego Króla Przymierza i Wodza Wojennego Hordy. W czasie od zniszczenia Theramore aż do Wojny w Draenorze przedstawicieli Hordy wyrzucono i odebrano wszelkie prawa, a Dalaran stał się członkiem Przymierza. Po pewnym czasie jednak Kirin Tor wystąpiła z niego, a potem wróciła do stanu neutralnego, przemieszczając się nad Zniszczone Wyspy. Współcześnie miasto to znów jest stolicą neutralną, lecz biorąc pod uwagę Wojnę Krwi ciężko powiedzieć, czy zachowa swój status. Niezależne stolice Czarna Góra *'Nazwa:' Czarna Góra (ang. Blackrock) *'Rasa:' orkowie, krasnoludy Czarnorytnych, ogry, trolle leśne, smoki *'Władca:' Moira Thaurissan-Miedziobroda, Dagran Thaurissan, Ragnaros, Nefarian *'Przynależność:' sporna *'Lokalizacja:' Płonące Stepy, Wschodnie Królestwa (Azeroth) thumb|272px|Czarna Góra, stolica Orczej i Mrocznej Hordy.n n Gadżeton *'Nazwa:' Gadżeton (ang. Gadgetzan) *'Rasa:' gobliny, gnomy, ludzie, orkowie, Wysokie Elfy, trolle, krasnoludy *'Władca:' Baron Marin Noggenfogger *'Przynależność:' Kartel Parochlebców *'Lokalizacja:' Tanaris, Kalimdor n n Nazjatar *'Nazwa:' Nazjatar *'Rasa:' nagi *'Władca:' Królowa Azshara *'Przynależność:' Imperium Nazjataru *'Lokalizacja:' Szczelina, Malstrom thumb|282px|Pośród tych wód leży Nazjatar, ponura stolica nag.n n Ahn'Qiraj *'Nazwa:' Ahn'Qiraj *'Rasa:' qiraji, silithidzi *'Władca:' Bliźniaczy Imperatorowie *'Przynależność:' Imperium Qiraji *'Lokalizacja:' Silithus, Kalimdor n n Cytadela Lodowej Korony *'Nazwa:' Cytadela Lodowej Korony (ang. Icecrown Citadel) *'Rasa:' nieumarli Plagi, wrykule *'Władca:' Król Lisz *'Przynależność:' Plaga *'Lokalizacja:' Lodowa Korona, Northrend n n Podkopalnia *'Nazwa:' Podkopalnia (ang. Undermine) *'Rasa:' gobliny *'Władca:' Książęta Kupieccy *'Przynależność:' Goblińskie kartele *'Lokalizacja:' Kezan, Malstrom n n Dawne stolice Alterak *'Nazwa:' Alterak (ang. Alterac City) *'Rasa:' ludzie *'Władca:' Król Aiden Perenolde *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Alteraku *'Lokalizacja:' Góry Alteraku, Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron) n n Lordaeron (Miasto Stołeczne) *'Nazwa:' Lordaeron, Miasto Stołeczne (ang. Lordaeron, Capital City) *'Rasa:' ludzie, Wysokie Elfy, krasnoludy *'Władca:' Król Terenas Menethil II *'Przynależność:' Królestwo Lordaeronu *'Lokalizacja:' Polany Tirisfal, Wschodnie Królestwa (Lordaeron) thumb|270px|Lordaeron za czasów swojej świetności.n n Ciekawostki * de:Hauptstädte en:Capital Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Stolice